Falling all over Again
by ShyKylee
Summary: 8 years ago Danny fell in love with Sam. Now after being apart for so long they are suddenly brought together again, almost as if by Fate. With new and old feelings arising, can they still be "just friends"? Or will their love blossom into something even bigger than themselves? DxS, PP never happened. One-shot.


A one-shot of Danny and Sam's future, i'll let you decide what happens after )

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom of any of its characters. I do own this plot however, I am sorry if there are any accidental similaritys to any of your stories. Feel free to PM if you find any problems.**

_It has been 8 years since we last saw the gang and Danny is currently training with NASA. He has not seen Sam or Tucker since high school, except for on special occasions like holidays. In this story Phantom Planet never happenned._

* * *

Danny's POV

_ Training with the program was difficult even with the benefit of ghost powers the long hours of the day were excruciating. I got into the program shortly after I graduated high school. Even with my above B- grades and my past experiences in space, I never thought I would actually get the scholarship. If you're wondering, no, Danny 'Phantom' did not have any influence in their decision to let me in. I guess it was just sheer luck that I was one of 100 people that they picked every 2 years._

_ I am thankful for all the fortune I've had over the years. Ghosts had finally stopped attacking Amity after I had made a pact between the ghost zone and the human realm. My parents had made quite a fortune selling their weapon designs to the military, turns out ectoplasm can be used to disable nuclear and atomic bombs. They had long since stopped ghost hunting but around her junior year in college, Jazz took up a sudden interest in ghosts. She later became a brilliant Parapsycologist and even at the ripe age of 25 is considered one of the ten smartest people in the country._

* * *

The red light turned green as I was pulled out out of my thoughts of silently narrating my life. I rolled down my window and felt the warm, humid Florida air on my face. Even though it was fall, the tempertures were stihid high just as they were year round. I was about 2 blocks away from my apartment. It would have been easier to fly there but lately I hadn't had to fight any ghosts so one flying around might cause fear and panic.

I pulled up to my parking spot in my apartment complex. Before getting out of the car I surveyed my surroundings as I always did, it was sort of like a cautionary reflex. Seeing and sensing nothing I exited my dark grey Tahoe and locked the door with a button on my keys. Stopping again I looked around the dark parking lot. Still seeing nothing wrong I walked up to my apartment half expecting my ghost sense to go off.

As I turned the key to enter my apartment I heard familiar scratching and muffled barking on the other side of my door. I entered quickly so he wouldn't disturb my neighbors and dropped to one knee in front of the big black rotwiler. I fluffed his ears laughing as he licked my face and proceeded to run to the kitchen where he knew I would feed him. "Gosh, Cugo do you ever stop eating?" I replied seeing that his food bowl was empty yet again.

I let him outside into the small backyard for him to do his 'buisness' as I refilled his bowl yet again. I left the sliding glass door open, knowing that he would come back inside once he was done. I sat on the couch and turned on the television to my local news channel. I had added lots of different news stations to my cable package so I could know if there were ever any threats that I would need to take care of. Though I can honestly say I almost dropped the remote when I found myself staring into the same amethyst eyes that I hadn't seen in about 4 years.

* * *

She was as beautiful as ever with her long eyelashes framing her violet eyes. Her hair had grown out a lot since I last saw her, going from almost shoulder length to about the middle of her back. It fell in long cascading curls framing her flawless face. She wore very little makeup even though she never needed it. She had dropped the goth look senior year when she realized that she wanted to become a journalist. The last time I had seen her was at Tucker's parents' annual New Years party. That was before she had left for California and I to Florida. It felt so surreal seeing her on a Florida news cast,did that mean that she lived here now? Maybe i could call her and we could catch up? But what if some old feelings resurface? What if she's married or something?

Sam and I had dated briefly during sophomore year but we broke it off before it got to serious and went back to being friends. I had always cared for her more than a friend though and it was always so hard ,back when we were still fighting ghosts because I would always worry that she could get hurt. Eventually we had gone our separate ways and met different people, Ive had several girlfriends since her and a few meaningless flings, but no girl ever stuck to me like Sam did. She had always been the different one. I don't know if it is because she'd been my best friend since 1st grade or maybe because she was the only one of any of those girls who knew my seacret. It felt impossible but even watching that tv screen, a part of me was falling for Sam all over again.

* * *

Thank you for reading :) I hope you enjoyed it.

I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed and/or favorited


End file.
